Bible Blade DxD-- The Grand Awakening of The True Successors of The Ancient, Supremely Strongest
Bible Blade DxD-- The Grand Awakening of The True Successors of The Ancient, Supremely Strongest & Beyond Powerful Beings in Existence / The Rising New Legend of The Absolute Strongest & The Most Powerful Warriors & Defenders For All Worlds is a fan fictional story. Shinji Ikari is a devil / dragon hybrid because he is a new member of The Belial clan and because he the son of The second Supreme King, King Bahamut. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze is the Grandson of The Soul King and the creator of The Seireitei in The Soul Society. Naruto is alos the biological son of The Biblical God. Naruto is hailed as a hero to Heaven& The Soul Society. Misato Katsuragi & Ritsuko Akagi are the older sisters of The Infinite Dragon God, Ophis & The True Dragon Great Red. Shinji will also wield The 10 Commandments Sword from Rave Master contains the spirit of King Haiku. There are many changes included in this story. Plot Team Sparda & Team Gremory Team Belial *''Shinji Belial'' *''Rias Gremory'' *''Yasaka'' *''Rossweisse'' *''Tiamat'' *''Le Fay Pendragon'' *''Ravel Phenex'' *''Walburga'' *''Jeanne'' *''Siegfried'' *''Kiyome Abe'' *''Raynare'' *''Kalawarner'' Team Gremory *''Rias Gremory'' *''Akeno Himejima'' *''Shirone'' *''Ziz'' *''Asia Argento'' *''Gasper Vladl'' *''Xenovia Quarta'' *''Yuto Kiba'' *''Mittelt'' Angels God *''Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze / Emmanuel'' Seraph *''Michael'' *''Gabriel'' *''Raphael'' *''Uriel'' *''Metatron'' *''Raquel'' *''Sariel'' *''Remiel'' *''Kagome Higurashi '' Fallen Angels Grigori *''Azazel'' *''Shemhazai'' *''Baraquiel'' *''Medaka Kurokami'' *''Armaros'' *''Sahariel'' *''Penemue'' *''Tamiel'' Devils Supreme Ruler *''Lilanne Bael Hinsoma'' Satans *''Sirzechs Lucifer'' *''Katerea Leviathan'' *''Ajuka Beelzebub'' *''Fabium Asmodeus'' *''Serafall Mammon'' *''Roygun Belphegor'' Dragons Supreme King Great Dragons True Dragon Heavenly Dragons Dragon Kings Evil Dragons Soul Society Soul King Royal Guard 16 Court Guard Squads Captains *''Gneryusai Shigkuni Yamamoto'' *''Soi Fon'' *''Hikaru Takaishi'' *''Retsu Unohana'' *''Ichigo Kurosaki'' *''Byakuya Kuchiki'' *''Sajin Komamura'' *''Shinsui Kyoraku'' *''Kukaku Shiba'' *''Toshiro Hitsugaya'' *''Kenpachi Zaraki'' *''Mayuri Kurotsuchi'' *''Jushiro Ukitake'' *''Naomi Takaishi Hinamoto'' *''Raiku Takabishima'' *''Matsunami Shinoda'' Mythological Deities Mount Olympus Asgard Hindu Aztec Egyptian Youkai Celtic Irish Shinto Vampire Magicians Sailor Soldiers Sailor Primes / High Generals / Supreme Commanders Neo Soldiers Infinity Sailors / Grand High Council Autobots Primes / Prime Leaders Autobots Wreckers Dinobots Aerialbots Protectobots Maximals Cybertron Elite Guard Digi Destined Original Digi Destined / Head Generals *''Tai Kamiya & Agumon'' **''Greymon, MetalGreymon, WarGreymon, VictoryGreymon, Omnimon, DeltaOmnimon'' *''Matt Ishida & Gabumon'' **''Garurumon, WereGarurumon, MetalGarurumon, ZeedGarurumon, Omnimon, DeltaOmnimon'' *''Sora Takenouchi & Biymon'' **''Birdramon, Garudamon, Phoenixmon, SigmaPhoenixmon'' *''Izzy Izumi & Tentomon'' **''Kabuterimon, MegaKabuterimon, HerculesKabuterimon, GigantisKabuterimon'' *''Mimi Tchikawa & Palmon'' **''Togemon, Lillymon, Rosemon, Rosemon Burst Mode, LotousRosemon, Elysiumon, RadiantElysiumon, RadiantElysiumon Grand Paladin Mode'' *''Joe Kido & Gomamon'' **''Ikkakumon, Zudomon, Vikemon, WarlordVikemon'' *''T.K. Takaishi & Patamon'' **''Angemon, MagnaAngemon, Seraphimon, KingSeraphimon'' *''Kari Kamiya & Gatomon'' **''Angewomon, Magnadramon / Ophanimon, EmpressMagnadramon / QueenOphanimon'' *''Shiro Takaishi & Dracomon'' **''Coredramon, Wingdramon, Examon, KingExamon, KingExamon Excalibur Mode'' *''Rei Saiba & BlackGatomon'' **''LadyDevimon, Minervamon / Mervamon, DutchessMinervamon / BaronessMervamon'' *''Sam Ichijouji & Bearmon'' **''Grizzlyymon, GrapLeomon, DinoTigermon / Marsmon, AriesDinoTigermon / InfernoMarsmon, AriesDinoTigermon War God Mode'' *''Jun Motomiya & Lopmon'' **''Turuiemon, Antylamon, Cherubimon, SaintCherbimon, SaintCherubimon Holy Savior Mode'' *''Kiyo Yamamoto & Leomon'' **''IceLeomon, SaberLeomon / BanchoLeomon, BanchoLeomon, ShougunLeomon, ShougunLeomon Master Mode'' *''Akane Haruno & Gaomon'' **''Gaogamon, MachGaogamon, MirageGaogamon, MirageGaogamon Burst Mode, CelestialGaogamon, CelestialGaogamon Holy Warlord Mode'' *''Brandi Tiakenmpro & Dorumon'' **''Reptildramon, Grademon, Alphamon, Alphamon Ouryuken, MasterAlphamon, MasterAlphamon Bolshack Ouryuken, KingAlphamon, KingAlphamon Bolshack Ouryuken Mobius'' *''Richard Kasasumori & Ryuudamon'' **''GinRyuumon, HisyaRyuumon, OuRyuumon, Alphamon Ouryuken, BolshackRyuumon, BolshackRyuumon Samurai Mode, MasterAlphamon Bolshack Ouryuken, KingAlphamon Bolshack Ouryuken Mobius'' *''Dawn Yami & Coronamon & Lunamon'' **''Firamon & Lekismon, Flaremon & Crescemon, Apollomon & Dianamon, Apollomon Burst Mode & Dianamon Burst Mo0de, BlazeApollomon & LuminaDianamon, Olympianmon, EclipseOlympianmon'' *''Adam Zachisu & Kaiyomon'' **''Terrordactmon, Ancylbactylmon, Fantasiomon, BlitzFantasiomon, Elysiumon, RadiantElysiumon, RadiantElysiumon GrandPaladin Mode'' *''Lucy Suzumebchi & Kudamon'' **''Reppamon, Chirinmon, Kentaurosmon, ImperialKentaurosmon, ImperialKentaurosmon Holy King Mode'' Sonic Heroes Juraian Royal Family Devilukean Clan Notes *Serzechs, Serafall, Ajuka, Fabium, Katerea, Roygun, & Grayfia are all Super Devils in this story, They will posses true forms and full power forms unlike the canon appearances. *The Gotei 13 Captains will be a lot stronger and more powerful as well. Rivaling the might of The Espada with the additions of 3 new divisions. *This is a alternate DxD canon. *Ichigo Kurosaki is one of The founders of The 13 Court Guard Squads along with Head Captain Yamamoto. Ichigo trained Unohana in the ways of healing after she renounced her killing ways after The Quincy war Ichigo is the current captain of Squad 5. He wields a dual zampakuto like Kyoraku & Ukitake. Zangetsu is still Ichigo's Zampakuto *Ichigo is a true Soul Reaper with vast amounts of spiritual powera rivaling Head Captain Yamamoto. *Naruto is the New Ruler of Heaven & The New God of The World as well as The New Leader of The Angels. He helped improve The Soul Society and formed a romantic relationship with Yoruichi Shihoin, Kukaku Shiba, Tier Harribel, Neliel Tu Oderschwanck, *Soul Society will be aware of the existence of The Supernatural Factions and also they will in touch with the real world. *The Bleach universe will be able to play a major part in The High School DxD universe. *Katerea Leviathan is a good guy in this story. She was once a Supereme Commander of the Anti Satan Faction during The Satan Civil War. *Rias, Sona & their peerages are Super Strong and more powerful than they were in canon. Category:High School DxD / Neon Genesis Evangelion Crossover Fan Fictions Category:Naruto Fan Fiction Category:Bleach Fan Fiction Category:Princess Resurrection Fan Fictions Category:Medaka Box Fan Fictions Category:Inuyasha Fan Fictions Category:Devil May Cry Fan Fiction Category:Anime Category:Fan Fiction Category:Series Category:Crossovers Category:Multi-Crossovers Category:Pretty Soldier Neo Sailor Moon: Intergalactic, Cybernetic & Supernatural Justice Defending Guardians of The Star Kingdoms & The Vast Infinite Galaxies / Infinity Zodiac Divine Celestial Titan Deity Maximum Revolutionary Genesis Storm Category:Ghost In The Shell Fan Fictions Category:Transformers Fan Fictions Category:Digimon: Digital Monsters Fan Fictions Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Fan Fictions Category:Tenchi Muyo Fan Fictions Category:To Love-Ru Fan Fictions Category:Kingdom Hearts Fan Fictions Category:Rosario + Vampire Fan Fictions Category:Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Fan Fictions Category:Spirit Blade Fan Fictions Category:Omamori Himari Fan Fictions Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Fan Fictions Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Fan Fictions Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5d's Fan Fictions Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Fan Fictions Category:Justice League Fan Fictions Category:Marvel's Avengers Assemble Fan Fictions Category:The Legend Of Korra Fan Fictions Category:Bible Blade Fan Fictions Category:Guyver Fan Fiction Category:Destiny Fan Fictions Category:Jackie Chan Adventures Fan Fictions Category:Sword Art Online Fan Fictions Category:Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Fan Fictions Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Fan Fictions Category:Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood Fan Fictions